Love your my fear, my dear
by Crows Terror
Summary: This was orginaly on my Lokipotterriddle account, This is a one shot from my oc's pov after being kidnapped by the Scarecrow


Love your fear.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with batman unfortunately

A/N: Hey, this is my first one shot, I don't know what to think of this, this is from one of my oc's p.o.v. so will sound like it's being told in a confused way (if you understand what I mean), it's kind of dark and creepy… but hey, this is the scarecrow after all, oh and btw, this contains lemon, this is my first time writing lemon… Please tell me what you think criticism welcomed.

.

.

.

It was cold on the floor, it was even worse when the shadows tried to touch me, trying to take me away causing me to whimper, everything was dark now, I couldn't see a thing, cruel taunts soon sounded around me echoing in my head as invisible hands began touching and stroking my skin and pulling on my hair, causing me to realise that I was no longer wearing my clothes, I let out a cry as I try to get away. I was certain I was wearing my clothes, but then again the last thing I remember before waking up here was shopping with my friend.

The taunts were getting worse now, as were the shadows and hands that kept touching me. I beg for someone, anyone, to help me, to come and save me, to make my suffering stop, but my only answer was a cold, merciless laughter causing me to whimper in fear and try to cruel over to where I assume is the corner of the room. Footsteps begin to make their way over to me, but I barely notice as I start struggling against the shadows.

I scream out in fear as I feel a pair of hands grab my legs and wrap them around a narrow waist, pulling me up so I'm sitting/kneeling on the persons denim claded lap, I can feel my face drain of whatever colour was left as I stare into the face, or more specifically, the eyes of the scarecrow, I tried to move away but the mans tight grip on me made it almost impossible plus the fact I had backed myself against the wall, I felt the tears stream down my face as one hand starts stroking my side and the other hand guides my arms around his neck, I'm starting to feel to weak to stop him as his hand continues to stroke my side, the taunts are still going but the shadows have seemed to backed off some what, but they were still there, lurking in the background. I turn my head away and face the ground as tears continue to fall, my body shaking with tremors of fear. His hand grips my jaw and forces my head up to face him, I close my eyes trying to convince my self that this all only a night mare and that I will be waking up any moment, however the small amount of hope I had is soon gone, when his voice draws my attention back to him.

"Look at me. I want to see your beautiful fear!" He commands.

He only whispers but in the silence of the darkness, sounds more like a scream, I whimper, hating him more and more every second for what he is doing to me, but I obey him nonetheless, I know my eyes and face is showing how afraid I am of the situation that I am in.

He stares at me hungrily, his eyes start roaming over my body, at the moment I'm not to sure what I look like but I know that before this, I was slightly tan, skinny, blonde her and big brown eyes, and was well filled out. His eyes lingered on my breast then travelled up also lingering on my lips then stay staring into my eyes, one hand reaches up to wipe away some tears and then starts running his fingers through my hair.

"You are so beautiful… did you know that about your self?"

He tilts his head to the side like a bird when he asks questions I vaguely noted. I could only stare at him with a mixture of fear and confusion, he chuckled lightly at the look on my face, his next few words sent shivers up my spine, and much to my dismay some were not out of fear.

"You are you know, you look so adorable right now showing me your fear. We aren't so different you and I… We both have suffered at the hands of our peers and family,"- at this point I try to deny that I am anything like him, but cannot form any words, and he continues on anyway-"we both deserve better, wouldn't you agree? I know that you think you have friends now, but you and I both know that they are using you, you know that right? You know that deep down they are using you. But I wont, if you stay with me I wont ever use you or let anyone else hurt or use you ever again, all I ask for is for you to love me, to fear me, to follow and obey what I say, and in return I'll give you anything you desire, just be mine, I know you fear me, but I know you can love me to, learn to love your fear, my dear."

Next thing are lips were crushed together, and the odd thing was it was me who started it, but everything he said was right, my family were always disappointed in me, my father because he wanted a son, my mother because I wasn't pretty enough and didn't look like her, at school my classmate's were always being horrid and trying to hurt me anyway possible while the teachers would just shrug, step back and let the taunting continue, however joining university I believed I had made friends, I tried to convince myself it was because they liked _me_ and that it wasn't for my money, but now I am aware this isn't the case, and thanks to scarecrow now I understand, _he_understands me,_he_ knows what I have been through, now I feel the need to repay him, I pull away and stare at the man I love, at the man I fear, he stares into my eyes, his full of predatory lust, and mine filled with both lust and fear, I slowly begin unzipping his jeans and sliding them down…

.

.

***WARNING:** This bit contains lemon*

He tilted my head up and brought his lips crashing down on mine again, in a passionate kiss, both of our hearts beating rapidly, mine more so than his. He shoved his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan our tongues battled for dominance, dancing and thrusting together, soon though he won, me willingly submitting to him, as his tongues mapped out every inch of my mouth. He laid me down on the ground, his hands travelled up from my stomach to my breast cupping them and running his finger over my nipples, causing me to moan out again, he pulled out of the kiss and latched his lips onto my neck, sucking, biting, licking, leaving marks for the world to see that I belonged to him, all the while his lips moved lower and lower down my neck, until he was giving the top of my breast a love bite. i gripped his dark hair lightly when I felt his tongue swirling around my right nipple. I gasped at the warmth of his mouth when he took the whole thing in. I felt my back arch and I pulled harder on his hair causing him to growl out sending shivers of pleasure and shivers of fear down my spine.

He pulled me close against him, he removed his boxers, showing me his hardening member, I felt my body shake in anticipation at the size of him and as I felt his hard member against my entrance, I moaned loudly when it rubbed against my clit. His eyes stared into my eyes asking permission, after a few seconds I nod my head, I cry out in pure bliss as he thrust into me, I rock my hips back and forth, creating friction that made both our eyes roll into the back of our heads with pleasure. He starts slow then slowly gets faster, I thrust my hips up eagerly to meet with his thrust.

Both of use are panting now and we are also slick with sweat, I started feeling a familiar pressure in her abdomen, all I could do now was whimper in pleasure as he trusted in and out of me. Suddenly I could see black spots in front of my eyes as he delivered one particularly hard thrust. I screamed out his name in pure ecstasy, as he screamed out in pleasure, as my walls began clamping around his length. He groaned when I came, three more thrusts and he was spilling his seed inside me, we milked each other for all we worth until he pulled out and we both laid panting on the ground, he grabs me and pulls me over to him, he positions me so that I am hugged against his chest, his fingers running through my hair, I sigh contently as I snuggle closer to him, I look up to see him smirking down at me, his eyes still full of that last that got satisfied only moments ago.

"Do you love your fear?"

I nod my head eagerly causing him to chuckle as an evil grin spreads across his face.

"Do you want to leave, my dear?"

I shake my head again and whisper to him softly, as he pulled me closer.

"No… Never"

.

.

.

A/N:... so... what do yah think?


End file.
